SotB XVI: Saber's Edge, Part II
Following the revelations that his mother, Queen Miraj Scintel of Zygerria, was assassinated at the hands of the current ruling Prime Minister, Saber requests a team to help locate her remains. With the aid of the Force and the Broker, Saber believes her last resting place is a ruined slaving facility in the Kadavo system...﻿ Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Chim Chim * Fai Mei * Jasper Sunflare * Kat'ik * Ryllian Duma * Saber Scintel Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Bruce Winters * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Hank * Kii'Vera * Saber Scintel * Tenno Lyrand * Zeevo the Hutt Mission Report Session 1 Summary by Fai Mei--I mean Kyle From the desk of Dr. Fai Mei To: Mr. Alec Mei Son, I ended up being recruited for a mission to work with Saber. I am still afraid of him for his threats in the virtual reality mission and this mission has done nothing to turn that into a favorable feeling. The poor blighter certainly has some family issues to deal with as the quest turned out to be for his mother’s corpse. Seems a waste of resources to me; Why waste time searching for a long dead Zyggerian? The whole lot are a nasty bunch, slaving and what not. We were offered compensation though and that would allow me to pay for your care so I decided to work with Saber. The team convened and it consisted of Saber, an Ewok named Chim Chim, a Drall named Ryllian, another Drall named Balken, a rather charming man Jasper, and a rather strange Mirialian named Kat’ik. I had heard of Balken before, his genius surpasses even that of my own and I have started to stroke his ego as a means of gaining his favor. The Ryllian fellow had apparently watched one too many holo-vids about swashbuckling heroes. Kati’ik was dressed in the training garb for an Imperial Royal Guard. Very strange seeing as he wasn’t human and is working for my benefactor instead of you know guarding the bloody Emperor or training too anyway. Jasper has obviously done some work on the frontier from his accent and is a capable doctor but the most surprising thing was his ability to manipulate the energy field, the Force, that binds us all together. Anyway we started out by going to little podunk station where we were to meet some Zyggerian war veteran. He wore an eye patch and talked like he wanted to sound tough. Well Chim Chim and Jasper lied through their teeth about paying him after the mission for the location of the old slaving facility in the Kadavo system. Needless to say he was quite disappointed about never getting his 10,000 credits. Well luckily Ryllian had an almost excessive amount of rope and grappling hooks. The bloody wanker though he was a hero for goodness sakes. Anyway when we arrive on the dirtball of a planet I immediately feel suspicious and do a frequency scan for anything in the facility. I picked up some sort of command frequency for droids but wasn’t able to do much past that. Well we had to climb down a huge pit to enter the facility and Ryllian was more than happy to utilize his rope. We made it down more or less okay only to be ambushed by some sort of spider-bot. Seeing as to how I’m as useful in combat as dancing around wearing a clown uniform at the Sith convention I tried to jam that command frequency unfortunalty I had little luck. Our more combat minded members of the team made short work of them though. We decided to go to the Engineering and power room to see if we could muster something up. Balkan, the dreamy brain, easily turned the power back on. Unfortunately at this point some wanker that was in the control room turned the two turrets hiding on the ceiling on. Well needlessly to say, I quickly made a hasty retreat. Chim Chim was in the hallway as well seeing as to how the turrets had decided he was a juicy target. Well Saber used his force power to throw Ryllian like a little acrobat to attack a turret; I must say it was absolutely thrilling to watch. Well long story, short, we once again emerged victorious from combat although Balken had been slightly singed from all the blaster fire. Well we decided to check out the command room but found it to be locked with a three stage lock requiring keycards. Luckily enough we found one on a dead fellow in front of the door. The other two, located by that beautiful brain Balken, were in the Armoury and the Processing center. At this point we decided to split up. Ryllian, Chim, and myself went to the Armoury while Saber, Jasper, Balken, and Kat’ik went to the Processing center. The Armoury was partially underwater and we though deserted. Well Chim chim was grabbed by a Dianoga, or trash monster. It pulled him under the water and only due to the quick thinking of myself were we able to save him. Well to be fair I radioed the other team for help and they tossed a frag grenade into the water forcing the creature to expose itself. None the less we found the keycard and then the other part of the team told us about a vision they had had in the processing room. Apparently the Zyggerians were using the slaves here as test subjects for their medical experiments. While not the most morale of ways to get chumps to experiment on, it certainly works. Well they found the key on the scientist and then heard my call for help. Now that we had all 3 keys we went back to that blast door in the ruins and opened it up. Well inside we found a Cyborg Monstrosity. Apparently the admin head for the slave facility had been slowly working on himself over the years. He his lower half was that of a spider and his top half was a Zyggerian. Well he was quite the pain in the arse to kill. Ryllian, the crazy bastard, decided to mount the creature and try to ensnare it with his many coils of rope. It was mostly successful until the Spiderborg decided to set him on fire. The smell of burning Drall fur is not a pleasant one. Chim then had the bloody magnificent idea to collapse the roof onto the wanker and managed to finally get him to stop. Then Saber goes Ax-mad and cleaves the bastards head right off his shoulders. Luckily Balken and I were able to scavenge a rough schematic for a future Spider cyborg. Oh yes we also found the ill gotten gains from the slaves that had long been dead. Normally, credits are all I can see but I thought of you, my son. Wouldn’t you want to know what had happened to me if I were never to return? We decided to return the loot to poor blighters families. I had to buy Chim Chim’s share but that is alright. In the end, I would say this was a smashing success. I know you will not read this for many years to come but I want you to understand your mother and why she was forced to leave you with your Grandparents. I love you son. Forever Yours. Dr. Fai Mei Session 2 Summary by Ben Saber requests a team to accompany him to the abandoned slaving facility with the promise of compensation. He admits that his visions of the facility’s location aren’t clear, but the Broker has found contacts who may have the documents to pinpoint the location. The contact in question is an unnamed infochant whom the Broker has worked with before. Since there are no known hyperlanes to the Kadavo system, they need the infochant’s help to find a safe way there. The infochant requests that the party meets up with him on a space station near Gamorr. Upon entering the cantina, they find it filled with Gamorreans, some humans, and a lone Zygerrian with an eyepatch, assumed to be the infochant in question. Zeevo approaches and requests information, and the Zygerrian responds by requesting 10,000 credits for the service. In an attempt to negotiate, the group decides to buy him a drink. Tenno calls on his knowledge of Zygerrians to identify something that might be especially potent, which the infochant drinks happily. Zeevo fails to talk down the offer and while Kii is retrieving a drink, he notices one of the nearby humans keeping an eye on him. Trying a more aggressive approach, Zeevo does manage to pry some information from the Zygerrian, who describes a route to rappel into the facility. He also admits that he used to be a guard at the facility when he was younger. As the group leaves, the suspicious human moves in on Kii. He grabs the Togruta kid and attempts to take off with his concealed jetpack. Dox immediately tries to intervene, and while he can’t get Kii away, he manages to rip the jetpack from the bounty hunter’s back and throw it to the ground. Outnumbered and without a plan B, the hunter surrenders and Kii secures some binders around his wrists. The group argues about whether to take him in for interrogation or not. Kii desperately wants to pull some information from him, but Hank disapproves and suggests that they just leave him, defeated. The group ends up dragging the hunter into an alley, where Kii threatens him at gunpoint to shed some light on his pursuers. He reveals the identity of another bounty hunter who is chasing Kii. Before heading out, the group does some shopping. Saber offers to purchase some climbing gear for the group, and they also pick up some glow rods for leaving a trail to follow back out. With only minor complications, the group keys in the coordinates for Kadavo and lands by the facility. After some searching, they find the hole through which they must descend. The group sets up a pulley system and lowers Zeevo down before following without any issue into the darkness. Upon landing, Dox notices something moving nearby and the group draws weapons, just in case. As Kii searches the immediate area, the group hears a loud slam and prepares for a fight. A group of spider droids creep into the room, plainly aggressive. The first droid shoots at Dox from the darkness and lands a hit through his armor. The group then springs into action, knocking one droid from the ceiling before Dox charges over to finish it off. Kii whips around to focus on one of the others and, following the others’ lead, shoots it down from the ceiling on top of one of the others. The droids continue their assault, focusing on Dox with their built-in blasters. Hank then moves in to handily execute one of the damaged droids. The third begins to scurry away, but is picked off by Bruce before it can make it very far. Kii attempts to gain some insight on the droids’ workings, but can’t see anything of note. The group moves on down the tunnel where the droids came from, as well as that loud slamming sound. The source appears to be a large blast door, which has closed tight. Saber taps into the force in order to gain information about the whereabouts of his mother’s remains and finds that his senses are leading him behind that very door. In order to find a way to get the blast door open,the group heads north toward the engineering section. Kii manages to get the power online, but activates two defensive turrets on the ceiling, which open fire on the group, hitting Dox with their opening barrage. Zeevo and Bruce return fire, damaging one of the turrets severely. The other continues to fire on Kii, incapacitating him. Hank uses the Force to make a leaping strike, damaging the other. Dox finishes off one with his flechette launcher while Tenno tends to Kii, and Zeevo disables the other with his rifle. Just after, a voice comes over the PA system, threatening the group for trespassing. Tenno manages to work a medical miracle, reviving Kii and clearing his head just in time for the young thief to protect the access of their nearby console. They manage to retrieve one of the command cards for opening the blast door and continue on in search of the others. Their path carries them to the guards’ quarters. They begin rummaging through the room, and Tenno soon finds a discarded coat with an unstable stun grenade in its pocket. The grenade goes off, but Tenno manages to throw a mattress over the device before it does any damage. The team proceeds down one of the halls branching out of the quarters. At the end of it, they find a heavy locked door. Hank senses some degree of pain and suffering on the other side, and the others quickly force the door open after weakening it. The negative sense that Hank feels is intensified as they enter, but he doesn’t sense any living beings. Kii searches the area, but doesn’t find any of the key cards they need, so the group heads back to search some of the other areas. As they approach the processing room, the force sensitive crew members experience a horrible vision of the zygerrian slavers, including Xixis, stripping captives of their belongings and brutalizing them. Saber collapses upon realizing the implication of his mother being responsible for the atrocities. The group searches the room and finds one of the other control cards on the body of one of the zygerrian scientists. They also find some experimental neurotoxin and some notes detailing its development. Saber disapproves of Bruce picking up the toxin, but the group soldiers on regardless, heading toward the stairs leading down from the guards’ quarters. The lower section seems to be flooded, and as the group looks into the water, an eye stalk pokes out along with some tentacles, which snatch Hank, who manages to fight his way free. Tenno and Zeevo slash at the attacking tentacles, and Bruce makes an aimed shot, hitting the beast directly in the eye. It rears up out of the water and sweeps at Kii, but Hank takes the hit and is knocked into the water. Dox steps in to strike the beast as it is sinking back into the water, killing it. The flood room is revealed to be the facility’s armory. On top of a floating coat, the group finds the third control card and immediately head back to the blast door to get it open. They insert the key cards and the door yields to them. They’re “greeted” by the short, fat zygerrian named Wahnwitz that had threatened them earlier. He appears to have fused himself with parts of some of the droids, becoming some kind of cybernetic monstrosity, with Miraj’s crown on his head. Kii and Bruce managed to sneak in without his notice, and he begins a dramatic speech directed at the others, claiming to have been the king of this place for eons. Saber steps forward to challenge him, and he calls three droids out while raising a deflector shield. Shots are exchanged, and Wahnwitz moves in to spray Dox with his flamethrower, causing minimal damage and setting the mercenary’s armor ablaze, but it doesn’t seem to hurt him too badly. The battle begins to rage, and the spider droids are thinned out. Wahnwitz suffers a nasty hit and begins to retreat, still spraying flames while the group pursues. The last of the droids is whittled down and Wahnwitz is soon dealt his deathblow, but not before trading harsh words with Saber, who ultimately turns the cybernetic zygerrian’s flamethrower on him, killing him for good. The group finds the former slaves’ stolen belongings and takes everything back to the ship. SotB 016